transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Elita One
Biography Ariel He is approached by her boyfriend Orion Pax while she was on her shift at Maccadam's. She was offered to see a gladiatorial match at Kaon. Though she initially refused to go, she was given a break by her boss, Maccadam. As she walks with Orion, she tells him that she heard that Maccadam is one of the Original Primes. Orion mentions that he's suppose to be Alchemist Prime. She and Orion walked into a Refinery Depot, where she watched as Orion offered Dion to go to the Match. After Dion mentioned that he'll join later, Ariel left with Orion. She travelled by GroundBridge to Kaon with Orion, where they bump in to an Execution Trooper. She told the Trooper off, who introduced himself as Scattershot. In Kaon, she watched as Megatronus II battled a massive beast. She was reunited with Dion as Megatronus II killed the beast, in which she stood up and cheered alongside Orion and Dion. After the Match ended, she and Dion lost Orion to the crowd. She reunited with Orion as Orion spoke to Megatronus II. She joine Orion, Dion, and Megatron to Iacon to watch Megatron give his speech to the High Council. She is horrified when Megatron began to show his intentions, only to be calmed when Orion intervened and gave his own speech. As Ariel walked near an alley with Orion and Dion, she overheard Megatron. She walked into the alley with Orion and Dion, where they are stopped by Megatron. Her remains were discovered by Scattershot, who avenged her by taking her remains (alongside Orion's and Dion's) to Alpha Trion and Maccadam. War for Cybertron Part 2 War for Cybertron She was rebuilt into Elita One by Alpha Trion and Maccadam and introduced to Scattershot once more. She watched in amazement as Scattershot disappeared before her optics. Several years later during the Reign of Sentinel Prime, she was sent on a mission to Crystal City with Optimus and Ultra Magnus. When Optimus Minor was transformed into Optimus Prime, Elita and Ultra Magnus arrived and pledged allegiance to Optimus, and even bowed for him. She is told that Megatron must be destroyed. War for Cybertron Part 2 Years later, she led a team of Autobots to Corcapsia, where her and her team were pinned for 3 days. She ordered her soldiers to fall back, until Optimus's team arrived. She informed Optimus that they've been pinned for 3 days, but now that he's arrived, the tides have changed. She is informed by Optimus that Megatron has disappeared for some time, and overhears Ironhide's theory that Megatron went off-world. One of her soldiers, Chromia, arrived and informed her and Optimus that Megatron had returned to Darkmount. She returned to Iacon with her team and told Ratchet that her soldiers needed repair. She is told to take them to the Medical Facility, before witnessing that Bumblebee disappeared from Iacon. After the Incident at Tyger Pax, she carried Bumblebee back to Iacon and places the injured soldier on a slab and watched as Ratchet began to operate on him. War for Cybertron Part 3 ''After Optimus, The Elite Guard, and The Wreckers returned to Iacon from the Attack on Kaon, she was enlisted to join Optimus to stop Megatron at Cybertron's Core. She boarded Fortress Maximus, who flew to the Well of All Sparks. At the Well, she is told by Optimus that Megatron is waiting for them, and she boarded The Battle Star with Optimus. As Fortress Maximus dived into the Well, she witnessed as Fortress Maximus was attacked by the Decepticon Heavy Brigade. After Fortress Maximus crashed, she was pulled out of him by Jazz, but was rendered unconscious. Moments later, she awakened and asked where Optimus was. She was informed by Rollbar that Optimus was fighting Megatron. She then saved Optimus by shooting Megatron off him. She and the other Autobots surrounded Megatron and watched as Optimus rendered Megatron unconscious. After overhearing Primus begging to be shut down, she tells Optimus that there must be an alternative, as no more Energon will be made if Primus is shut down. She is told by Optimus that Cybertron had been devastated for centuries. After Optimus shut down Cybertron's Core, she returned to Iacon with her fellow Autobots, but was still disappointed. She then listened in as Optimus mentioned that they must flee Cybertron. After being briefed, she asked him where they begin. ''War for Cybertron Part 5 14 years later, she remained by Optimus Prime's side as Hauler and Rollbar brought Scattershot to them, in cuffs. The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 A year later, when the boarding call was activated, she boarded The Ark, which took off to the stars. She was deactivated when The Ark crash landed with Mt. St. Hilary on Earth. Fall of Cybertron Part 3 Earth, 1984 TO BE EDITED... Earth TO BE EDITED... Operation: Ares TO BE EDITED... World of Desolation TO BE EDITED... The Combiner Wars TO BE EDITED... Missions Upon Cybertron TO BE EDITED... The Age of War TO BE EDITED... Operation: Black Empire (Dark of the Moon) TO BE EDITED... World War IV TO BE EDITED... Earth Wars Accords TO BE EDITED... Operation: Volcano TO BE EDITED... Return to Cybertron TO BE EDITED... The Unicron Wars TO BE EDITED... Personality TBA Relationships * Orion Pax/ Optimus Prime -Conjunx Endura, Leader * Alchemist Prime/ Maccadam -Boss * Dion/ Ultra Magnus -Brother-in-Law * Scattershot- Friend * Megatronus II/ Megatron- Killer (as Ariel) * Sentinel Prime -Former Leader; Presumed Deceased * Ironhide -Ally * Vibes -Subordinate * Chromia -Subordinate * Ratchet -Ally * Bumblebee -Ally * Rollbar -Ally * Heatwave -Ally * Jazz -Ally * Prowl -Ally * Hauler -Ally Appearances # War for Cybertron Part 2 # War for Cybertron Part 3 # War for Cybertron Part 5 # Fall of Cybertron Part 3 # Robots in Disguise # The Tragedy of Josie Beller: The Rise of Circuit Breaker # The Battle of Egypt Part 2 # Operation: Ares Part 1 # Operation: Ares Part 2 # Combiner Wars II: Merge, Rescuebots! # Pandora's Gift Part 1 # Pandora's Gift Part 2